


Third Uchiha

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, Dating, Desk Sex, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Ethan had plans for his life. Dying and being reborn as Sasuke Uchiha's twin brother was not included in those plans.Now reborn as 'Ryuunosuke' Uchiha, he must navigate the difficult life of a ninja filled with death and fighting.





	Third Uchiha

**_~Ryuunosuke's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                                   I distinctly remember being in a warm, safe place before I was forcefully pushed out. The freezing air hit my tiny body and I instantly began wailing, the feeling of irritation at being forced out of my warm home was overwhelming. Everything was... intense. Opening my little eyes, I immediately noticed that everything was sharper than it was supposed to be for an infant with new eyesight. The light was blinding and hurt my eyes, so I began wailing louder. I was immediately passed off to another pair of large hands. 

 

                  I was looked over as the lights were dimmed, calming me a bit. "His Sharingan is not supposed to be awakened this early!" I heard one of the doctors hiss to the other. Sharingan? I had the Sharingan? Shit! That meant I was reborn in the Naruto world! To a clan that was going to die! I was going to die! Again! The thoughts flowing through my mind only elicited a new round of cries. I saw someone step forward, someone I recognized as Fugaku Uchiha. Quicker than a striking snake, his index fingers met my tiny temples and I immediately felt sick and Dizzy.

 

                "Shh, Ryuunosuke. Otou-san is here," I heard Fugaku hum softly as he gathered me in his arms. He rocked my little body gently as I somehow managed to tune out the screams of who I can only assume was my Kaa-san. The dizzy and sick feeling finally began to fade away as he rocked me, so I fell into an exhausted sleep in my fathers' arms. 


End file.
